When a critical fault impacts both the data plane and control plane of a network device, routing protocols generally detect the faults and successfully divert away the traffic if there is sufficient redundancy. However, when only the data plane fails, leaving the control plane functional, traffic may be “blackholed,” such that the control plane assumes that the connection is functioning, but the data plane is physically unable to forward the traffic.